Lol Coxhill
George Lowen Coxhill (19 September 1932 – 10 July 2012),"Jazz breaking news: Saxophonist Lol Coxhill Dies Age 79", Jazzwise (website), 10 July 2012 generally known as Lol Coxhill, was an English free improvising saxophonist and raconteur. He played the soprano or sopranino saxophone. Coxhill was born to George C. Coxhill and Mabel M. Coxhill (née Motton) at Portsmouth, Hampshire, UK. He grew up in Aylesbury, Buckinghamshire, and bought his first saxophone in 1947. After national service he became a busy semi-professional musician, touring US airbases with Denzil Bailey's Afro-Cubists and the Graham Fleming Combo. In the 1960s he played with visiting American blues, soul and jazz musicians including Rufus Thomas, Mose Allison, Otis Spann, and Champion Jack Dupree. He also developed his practice of playing unaccompanied solo saxophone, often busking in informal performance situations. Other than his solo playing, he performed mostly as a sideman or as an equal collaborator, rather than a conventional leader - there was no regular Lol Coxhill Trio or Quartet as would normally be expected of a saxophonist. Instead he had many intermittent but long-lasting collaborations with like-minded musicians. In the late 1960s and early 1970s, he was a member of Canterbury scene bands Carol Grimes and Delivery |accessdate =2010-07-27}} and then Kevin Ayers and the Whole World. |accessdate =2010-07-27}} He became known for his solo playing and for work in duets with pianist Steve Miller and guitarist G. F. Fitzgerald. He was thought to have largely inspired Joni Mitchell's song Real Good For Free, while busking solo on the old footbridge which formed part of the Hungerford Bridge between Waterloo and Charing Cross. Coxhill collaborated with other musicians including Mike Oldfield, Morgan Fisher (of Mott the Hoople), Chris McGregor's Brotherhood of Breath and its musical descendant The Dedication Orchestra, Django Bates, The Damned, Hugh Metcalfe, Derek Bailey and performance art group Welfare State. He often worked in small collaborative groups with semi-humorous names such as the Johnny Rondo Duo or Trio (with pianist Dave Holland - not the bassist of the same name), the Melody Four (characteristically a trio, with Tony Coe and Steve Beresford), and the Recedents (with guitarist Mike Cooper and percussionist Roger Turner), known as such because the members were (in Coxhill's words) "all bald", though the name may additionally be a play on the American band The Residents. Typically these bands performed a mix of free improvisation interspersed with ballroom dance tunes and popular songs. There was humour throughout his music but he sometimes felt it necessary to tell audiences that the free playing was not intended as a joke. Coxhill was compere and occasional performer at the Bracknell Jazz Festival, and a raconteur as well as a musician; indeed it was following a performance at Bracknell that he recorded the melodramatic monologue Murder in the Air. Discography As leader *Ear of Beholder (Dandelion) *Toverbal Sweet (Mushroom Records) *Fleas In Custard with guitarist G.F Fitzgerald. Caroline) *Miller/Coxhill (with Steve Miller on piano). Caroline *The Story So Far...Oh Really! with Steve Miller (credited as Stephen Miller) piano. Caroline *Welfare State/Lol Coxhill with Welfare State Theatre Group. Caroline *"Murder In The Air" (12" Single) *Diverse. Ogun *The Joy of Paranoia. Ogun *Frogdance. Channel 4 soundtrack *The Promenaders with other free-improvisers busking on Brighton seafront. Y Records *Digswell Duets. Random Radar Records *French Gigs with Fred Frith. AAA *Echoes of Duneden with guitarist G. F. Fitzgerald *Three Blokes. FMP *Chantenay 80 (with Maurice Horsthuis and Raymond Boni) (nato) *Instant replay (nato) *The Dunois Solos (nato) *Cou$cou$ (nato) *10:02 (with Daniel Deshays) (nato) *Café de la place (nato) *Halim (with Pat Thomas) (nato) *The rock on the hill (with Barre Phillips and JT Bates) (nato) *The Hollywell Concert (SLAM) *The Inimitable (Chabada - 10" LP) *Before My Time (Chabada - 10" LP) *Slow Music with Morgan Fisher (Pipe Records) *two tracks for Miniatures 1 & 2, produced by Morgan Fisher (Cherry Red Records) As sideman/session player * Shooting at the Moon - Kevin Ayers and the Whole World (1970) * No Roses - Shirley Collins and the Albion Country Band (1971) * "Tokoloshe Man" - John Kongos (1971) * Boo - Juliet Lawson. Sovereign Records (1972) * 1984 - Hugh Hopper (1973) * The Confessions of Dr. Dream and Other Stories - Kevin Ayers (1974) * Music for Pleasure - The Damned (1977) * Way & Bar - John Otway & Wild Willy Barrett (1980) * Krazy Kong Album - Wild Willy Barrett (1980) - Sax solo on title track * The Death of Imagination - Penny Rimbaud. Red Herring Records (1975) * Lol Coxhill & Totsuzen Danball. Wax Records TKCA-30119 (1983) Filmography * Frogdance, a documentary about Coxhill, was shown by Channel 4 (1987) * Appearance as a butler in Sally Potter's 1992 film Orlando * Cameo appearance in the season-five episode "A Much Underestimated Man" of the TV detective series Strangers (a precursor to the series Bulman) * Appearance as a priest in Derek Jarman's 1986 film Caravaggio Further reading * The Bald Soprano: A Portrait of Lol Coxhill by Jeff Nuttall. Nottingham, Tak Tak Tak, 1989. References External links * * Lol Coxhill's home page * Biography and discography from European Free Improvisation Pages * Sample of Coxhill's playing 1 * Sample of Coxhill's playing 2 * [http://efi.group.shef.ac.uk/video/vcoxhil1.mov Video sample from Frogdance] * The Wire's[http://www.rtxarchive.com/archive/articles/wire175.html 100 Records That Set The World On Fire (When No One Was Listening)] * Fund raising concert in aid of diabetes uk 7 June 2003 at Besbrode Pianos Leeds Category:Saxophonists